tkrtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Leathurkatt
Contact Information Skype SN: Leathurkatt Current Active Primary Characters Current Out of Character Roles Forum Archivist and Information Some Graphics Work (Jetta and Garnet are the Primary Graphics people however.) Forum Skins (If/When asked to do so) Biographical Info Name: Leathurkatt Age: 36 Gender: Female General Location: Washington State Nicknames: Katt, Leathur, LK, Tiggy Hobbies: Many and varied from Transformers and Robotics to Astronomy and Astrophysics to Animals and Environmental Studies to Cultural Anthropology and Symbolism. Favorite RP Type: Table top RPG's and Forum Role Playing. Skills: Artist, Writer, Researcher, Seamstress, Leatherworker, Woodworker, among other things. Quote: "Since when do cats need a reason for anything?" ,,,=^..^=,,,~ Miscellaneous Information In general I tell people I am a very eclectic person, which tends to confuse a lot of people. I have a lot of varied and unrelated interests which can make some people look at me oddly. That's fine, I don't mind; I know I'm wierd. **winks** I'm generally a pretty easy going kind of person and try to get along with most people (though I don't always explain myself very well). I've been a Knight Rider fan since age 8 from having grown up watching the original series, avid Role Player since age 18, and I'm an artist, writer, and all around craftsperson. A Bit of History I grew up watching Cosmos. Carl Sagan became one of my childhood heroes and I sincerely hoped that I could one day meet and talk with him about a number of things. Sadly, that was never to be. On my own I have studied Astronomy and Astrophysics, Paleontology, Zoology and Marine Biology, Animal Behavior and Language, Geology, Meteorology, Cultural Anthropology including Egyptology as well as the ancient Celts, Norse, and Native Americans. These things I have been researching and studying since I was between 6 and 10 years of age, reading and watching every book and documentary I could find and get my hands on. The constrictive cookie-cutter style of the education system I have found to be sorely lacking in any real motivation for kids to really learn much of anything useful or worth while. One case in point, one woman I knew claimed to be smarter than I am because she had taken four years of college and I merely had a GED. To prove this, she tried to claim that Andromeda is the nearest star to Earth. I knew better, but she was adamant. This among others proves that the education system is severely flawed. An assessment I later learned was shared by Carl Sagan and others. To this day I still study and research these things as much as I can, simply for the fact that these subjects interest me and I believe that one can never stop learning. Being raised by a mother who was quite a book worm, I grew up literally with books in hand since infancy. There's a photo of me at one year of age, pile of toys on one side, pile of books on the other, with me in the middle going straight for the books and ignoring the toys. I now have six 6ft book cases full of books, and I add to them regularly. Being an avid reader has actually helped me greatly in my research endeavors as I learn more about my subjects of interest. So it actually floors me when I meet people on line who "hate reading" or "have no patience to read", yet being on line they must read a lot of text, especially with Journals, Emails, and Instant Messengers. Not only am I an avid reader, I also love music, and I am an artist. I love drawing and have been drawing since I could hold a pencil. One of many things my mother endeavored to encourage me in. Any interest I had, she tried to encourage me to keep going with, even getting me books and things about the subjects that interested me. Between her encouragement and seeing shows with people like Carl Sagan talking about the things I love, I never stopped researching and seeking answers to questions about everything. Like I said before, to this day I see the world around me through the eyes of that 8 year old curious little girl who saw Cosmos and was enthralled by the stories Carl told. Carl Sagan pretty much single handedly got me interested in Astronomy and looking at the Universe and the world around me, to question everything and learn as much as I can about nature and the stars. Since between the ages of 6 and 10, I have studied things like Astronomy and Astrophysics, Paleontology, Zoology, Geology, Meteorology, and other subjects on my own. Conventional schooling never settled well with me with all the inherent problems and cookie-cutter education, so I studied on my own, watching and reading everything I could get my hands on in the subjects that interested me most. My high school Astronomy teacher was beside himself in amazement with how interested I was in the subject and how much I knew, even correcting outdated information that he had and siting a reliable source, as well as asking detailed and relevant questions on various things, including reminding him of the Shepherd Moons of Saturn's rings. That, I think, is Carl's true legacy: All the children who grew up with him talking to us about the Cosmos, and how those children went on to study and learn more than they would have without his benevolent influence on TV. He is very dearly missed by a great many people, including me. To this day I look at the world and the Universe through the eyes of an 8 year old child with a sense of awe and wonder at what I see, all because of Carl. My only wish is that somehow he knows how much we love and miss him, and how profoundly he has touched so many lives. Gallery of Characters These are the signatures I created for the characters I play on the TKR forum. Click on the images to go to their respective Bios for more information and images of each character. KARR sig.png|link=http://tkrtng.wikia.com/wiki/KARR Kane Aries sig.png|link=http://tkrtng.wikia.com/wiki/Kane_Aries Mike Traceur sig logos.png|link=http://tkrtng.wikia.com/wiki/Mike_Knight Zoe Chae sig logo.png|link=http://tkrtng.wikia.com/wiki/Zoe_Chae Gallery of Images This is a gallery of various images I created for the TKR Forum and Wiki. Some images are links to various pages so feel free to click and browse any of them. TKR TNG.png|Link to the main page of the TKR Wiki.|link=http://tkrtng.wikia.com/wiki/Team_Knight_Rider:_The_New_Generation_Wiki Mission Complete.png|Link to the Missions Category page where all the Missions Sub-Categories are found. Each Mission Category contains all the completed Chapters for that Mission.|link=http://tkrtng.wikia.com/wiki/Category:RP_Missions Chapter Complete.png|Link to the current Mission being role-played out on the TKR forum. As each Chapter of the Mission is completed, it will be archived and linked here for ease of reference and reading.|link=http://tkrtng.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Mission_1_-_Crossroads Crossroads.png|Link to the TKR RP Forum main page.|link=http://teamkrthenewgen.proboards.com/index.cgi Numb3rsfan Staff image.png|This is a Staff image I created for the Forum Co-Owner Numb3rsFan on request. It includes her characters and what factions they are associated with. The image links to her bio here on the Wiki.|link=http://tkrtng.wikia.com/wiki/Numb3rsfan Tundra TKR pic.png|Player image I created for Tundra which includes her characters. The two with the KR Cobra insignia are currently neutral. The image links to her bio here on the Wiki.|link=http://tkrtng.wikia.com/wiki/Tundra Category:Players Category:Staff Members